Cobrando venganza y recuperando el amor
by Natalia Uchiha
Summary: Sakura descubrió que su marido le es infiel con su mejor amiga, sin embargo le dolió demasiado encontrarlos juntos, el problema es que ella ya no estaba sola y el haría cualquier cosa por volver a ganar el corazón de su pelirosa a toda costa aunque eso lastimara su frió corazón. Ella quería venganza y el quería recuperar su amor.
1. Infiel

**Infiel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA**

Confié, creí, ame, tuve fe y entregue todo mi corazón prácticamente todo mi ser, eso fue lo que me dolió. Creí tener el amor de él, pero me equivoque. Aquí estoy yo sola en el suelo, mis lágrimas no cesaban y aunque por más que lo quisiera seguía doliendo. El ser que me amaba, según yo me había traicionado y de la peor manera.

Infiel

Ese no era lo peor si no con quien fue, una persona en la que yo confiaba ciegamente, la quería y ella sabía cada aspecto de mí.

Mi mejor amiga

Yo lo único que quería era darle la grata sorpresa que recibí hoy en el trabajo, pero la que se llevó la sorpresa fui yo.

_Flash Back_

_-…Le eres infiel y no solo conmigo - escuche un murmullo creí que era la voz de ella pero descarte esa opción ella estaba con su marido._

_-Y eso qué? Ella no se ha dado cuenta- claramente era la voz de él, la podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, después de todo conozco todo de él._

_-Te deseo-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

_Podía escuchar la feroz danza de sus lenguas, comiéndose uno al otro mientras se quitaban la ropa. Aun no me sentía preparada para ver tal acto._

_Mi celular estaba vibrando, era un mensaje, pero no quería contestar las lágrimas en mis ojos eran demasiadas y no podía ver ya que mi vista estaba nublada, pero como dicen "la curiosidad mato al gato" la curiosidad me destrozo el corazón._

_Podía ver claramente en mi celular que le mensaje era de Sai, el marido de mi mejor amiga y un gran amigo mío y de mi –ahora– esposo._

"_Sakura, Ino está contigo?  
No me responde el celular.  
Dile por favor que me llame  
Sai"_

_Mis lágrimas aun eran más amargas después de todo era ella la que estaba en MI cuarto con MI marido. No quería ver a nadie más sufrir y mucho menos por errores de otras personas, pero tampoco me gusta ocultar la verdad, siempre fui una de esas personas que no tiene nada que ocultar y da la cara para afrontar, no quería ver a Sai sufriendo pero tampoco lo iba a traicionar._

"_Sai, ven a mi departamento.  
Es urgente.  
Sakura"_

_Eso fue lo único a lo que me digne a responder._

_Sai llego momentos después pero yo estaba fuera de mi departamento esperándolo, todavía no quería que viera lo que yo aún no he visto._

_-Sakura, que tienes porque lloras?- pregunto preocupado Sai, pero no había visto a su esposa- e Ino?- _

_No me moleste en contestar sino que solo abrí la puerta del departamento dándole paso a mi amigo. No tardaron en llegar gemidos y sonidos de placer. Sai pudo ver como aumentaba en llanto y caía de rodillas al suelo, realmente me sentía destrozada._

_MI marido y MI mejor amiga en MI cama haciendo el amor._

_Me pregunto si el me lo hacía a mi o solo era por su placer, cuantas veces no me había dicho que me amaba, muy pocas el casi no era de muchas palabras, pero me sentía muy alegre cuando me lo decía, le creía._

_-Ya veo…-Sai no tardó en darse cuenta el porqué de mis lágrimas era una persona muy inteligente y me imagine que ya lo suponía. Se acercó a mí misma estatura y me abrazo mientras yo me sujetaba de su pecho y me aferraba a él intentándome convencer de que los que estaba adentro no eran mi marido y mi mejor amiga, si no que eran un par de extraños que se equivocaron de departamento._

_Sé que es algo raro y muy soñador pero, soñar no cuesta nada._

_Sentí que Sai se levantaba y desaparecía de la sala por un momento en el que no me di cuenta, regreso con su celular en las manos y su rostro totalmente triste._

_-Que hiciste?- murmure mi voz todavía sonaba angustiada e inundada por las lágrimas, sentía mi garganta demasiado seca._

_-me imagino que querrás divorciarte no?- me pregunto_

_-No estoy en condiciones de poder hacerlo- todavía sollozaba_

_-Sakura…- de repente sentí que la puerta de la habitación se abría y todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, no sabía que iba a decir o hacer todavía estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y agonía._

_-Eso fue increíble Sasuke-kun- scuche la voz de Ino por el pasillo. Se suponía que yo era la única que le decía así, demasiado me costó para poder llamarlo así sin que él se enojara o me respondiera con un monosílabo frio e hiriente._

_-Lo se…- los dos hicieron acto de presencia en la sala. Sasuke le estaba besando el cuello y la abrazaba por la cintura._

_Sai empezó a aplaudir como si fuera una obra de teatro, me pareció algo cínico pero él tampoco tenía algo que decir. Los ojos de ellos dos se abrieron como paltos al ver a Sai de pie aplaudiéndolos y a mi tirada en el suelo._

_-Sai… Sakura… Y-yo se los puedo explicar- los ojos de Ino se llenaban de lágrimas y agitaba sus manos nerviosamente mientras que Sasuke solo me miraba con dolor y tristeza._

_Hipócritas._

_De la nada deje de llorar y mis ojos demostraban ira y rabia solo me limite a mirar a Sasuke, mis pies se encaminaron a la habitación donde anteriormente estaban ellos. De repente escuche un golpe más bien una bofetada, al parecer Sai le había pegado a Ino. Eso lo tendría que haber hecho yo._

_El olor a sexo llego a mis fosas nasales y mis ojos se aguaron otra vez. De la poca fuerza que tenía saque un bolso y empaque mis cosas personales, no iba a llevar una sola cosa que me recordara al imbécil que tenía por marido, la ropa que me quito para luego hacerme el 'amor' y con la cual él me decía que me veía exquisita con ella. Vagos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente pero los deshice para terminar de empacar y salí de esa asquerosa habitación._

_Vi como Ino intentaba abrazar a Sai y lloraba pero este solo la apartaba bruscamente para encaminarse a la puerta y recoger mi bolso._

_Sentí como un brazo se aferraba a mí y no me dejaba andar_

_-Sakura… por favor…espera…déjame expli- no lo deje terminar porque mi mano ya había impactado su mejilla izquierda, tan duro fue el golpe que mis uñas dejaron tres profundos rasguños en su mejilla dejando ver pequeñas líneas de sangre que poco a poco aumentaban. Mi mano dolía demasiado y su mejilla también ya que estaba roja e hinchada._

_-Explicar que!- grite- ¿Que me fuiste infiel?¿qué te burlaste de mí?¿que fui una idiota por creerte?!- seguí gritando cada vez estaba más histérica, el solo bajo la cabeza con su mano aun en su mejilla herida._

_-Y tu maldita perra!- esta vez mi grito fue para Ino que me miro con cara de asombro por lo que le acabe de decir- Si MALDITA PERRA porque eso es lo que eres, una zorra arrastrada!- mire a Sai que aún me estaba mirando y esperando para que nos fuéramos._

_-Sakura…- la voz de Ino sonaba dolida pero ella no se imaginaba el dolor que me causaba encontrarla a ella y a mi marido juntos._

_Sin más que decir Salí de ese departamento y me encamine con Sai a su auto. Sai arranco el auto antes de que alguno de los dos saliera. Estacionamos cerca de una café pero ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna era una silencio cómodo, no porque fuéramos de pocas palabras, sino porque ya lo habíamos dicho todo solo con mirarnos y nuestros pensamientos estaban más que aclarados._

_Fin Flas Back_

Han pasado más de 1 mes desde el encuentro con Ino y Sasuke, en los primero días recibí intensas llamadas de Sasuke e Ino, pero sobre todo de Sasuke, habían más de 100 mensajes de voz aproximadamente, pero ninguno lo escuche así que hice lo mismo que Sai. Cambie mi número. Pedí un traslado de hospital para conservar mi trabajo. Perdí contacto con todos mis amigos literalmente me volví una antisocial ya que todos mis amigos eran los mismos que Sasuke, sabía que era capaz de encontrarme por medio de alguno de ellos así que por eso no le dijimos a nadie que no íbamos del país.

Así es, _dijimos_ actualmente estoy viviendo con Sai y con mi pequeño que viene en camino en Estados Unidos, esa era la sorpresa.

Le iba a decir a Sasuke que estaba esperando un hijo de él. Nuestro hijo.

Pero fui yo la que me lleve la sorpresa ese día.


	2. Invitación al pasado

**Invitación al pasado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA**

Ha pasado más de un año para ser más exactos un año y 2 meses, desde el encuentro de Ino y Sasuke, prácticamente Sai y yo desparecimos del mapa, varios de nuestros amigos no han intentado localizar, y hace poco vi a Tenten junto a Neji, gracias a Kami que no me vieron y salí corriendo de ahí.

Sai y yo salimos del país por dos meses pero nos devolvimos, no nos quedamos como habiamos quedado en un inicio, por dos razones.

La primera era que quería criar a mi hijo en Tokio no en otro lugar, al fin de cuentas ese es mi origen y es el de él.

La segunda era que ni yo ni Sai le teníamos miedo a Sasuke, sé que fue dura la noticia para él, pero pudimos salir adelante los dos juntos.

Sai y yo ahorita vivimos juntos en un departamento bastante grande para los 3, el primer mes tuvimos uno que otro inconveniente, pero a pasar el tiempo él y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, siempre se encargaba de que no estuviera mal ni triste sino que me ayudo a salir de mi 'depresión', ya que le podía hacer daño al bebe y eso era lo último que quería en el mundo.

Siempre me cumplió todos los caprichos durante mi embarazo, el me cuido muy bien, como si fuera hijo suyo, aunque en realidad no lo era.

A diferencia de mí, tuve que dejar el trabajo al 4 mes de embarazo, según mi ginecóloga tenía que estar en reposo así que sin más preámbulo le hice caso, claro que también porque Sai me regaño demasiadas veces porque me movía bastante.

Mi hijo Syosuke tiene 5 meses de nacido, le agradezco a Sasuke por darme este regalo, que es la razón por la cual me levanto día a día y por el cual me hace sentir feliz. Claro que a Sasuke se lo agradezco, no porque es de él, sino porque me dio la felicidad de vuelta.

Syosuke se parece demasiado a su padre, es como un mini de él, su cabello tiene la misma forma y textura de él, la piel del mismo color que la de él, blanca. Lo único que heredo de mi fueron los ojos y el carácter, aunque a pesar de sus 5 meses de nacido es muy serio con las personas que se le acercan, tal vez eso es por su padre, pero es muy diferente conmigo y con Sai -aunque con el no tanto- siempre sonríe y ríe es un niño feliz y juguetón.

Mi vida hasta ahora es realmente increíble, tengo un hermoso hijo al que adoro con todo mi corazón, y el apoyo de un gran amigo que gracias a él también soy feliz.

Últimamente no eh hecho mucho, aun amamanto a Syosuke y no me permiten volver a trabajar, y yo siendo doctora debería de saberlo muy bien. Pero no me quejo, todo el día esto con Syosuke jugando, comiendo o durmiendo con él, cuando llega Sai preparo la cena o el almuerzo dependiendo a qué hora llegue, algunas veces salimos al parque, o vemos películas infantiles que le fascinan a Syosuke, Cenamos los tres juntos o simplemente dormirnos. Lo último dependiendo más de Syosuke aunque casi no pasa muy seguido, ya que tiene bastante energia.

Hace poco algo me tiene rondando la cabeza, pero prefiero discutirlo con Sai cuando llegue.

Pase la mayoría del tiempo con mi hijo hasta que llego Sai.

-Hola...- saludo entrando desde la puerta.

-Como te fue hoy?-

-Bastante bien diría yo- Syosuke se alegró por ver a Sai y se sentó junto a mí en el suelo mientras le agitaba las manitas.

-Y eso que paso?- pregunte emocionada.

-Ganamos el caso, y el tipo resulto siendo culpable-

Sai es abogado, uno de los mejores diría yo casi nunca pierde un caso, la mayoría de veces los gana. El mismo hizo los tramites del divorcio con su ex-esposa Ino, que al inicio se opuso rotundamente a darle el divorcio pero Sai le dijo que si no lo hacía por las buenas lo haría por las manos, probando que él le fue infiel, así que sin más Ino firmo los papeles y Sai nunca más la vio aunque seguía insistiendo.

Sai me aconsejo divorciarme también pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, si hacia los trámites del divorcio tendría que dar mi estado actual, es decir, que estaba embarazada y yo no quería que él se enterara, primero que Sasuke está mi hijo. Sai me entendió, tenía una buena razón para no divorciarme aunque así lo quisiera, hoy sigo siendo "Felizmente" casada. Eh salido con hombres pero nada serio, como amigos, pero ni a Sai ni a Syosuke le agrada, siempre se ponen serios o en el caso de Syosuke hace pucheros y empieza hacer rabieta cuando me ve cerca de uno que no se Sai, es muy celoso y eso me parece realmente tierno. Estar "casada" ya no me importa, me da igual, de todos modos es solo un estado civil.

-Sai, me imagino que ya lo sabes...-

-Lo sé...- dejo de jugar con Syosuke y me miro serio-...La invitación de la boda. Como consiguieron nuestra dirección?- pregunto molesto.

-No lo sé, tal vez nos vieron o...- ni yo misma sabia como nos localizaron.

-Bueno ya no importa. Hoy también me llego la invitación por correo, que quieres hacer?-

-La verdad si me gustaría ir a felicitarlos, sobre todo a Hinata- explique- pero me preocupa Syosuke, no lo quiero llevar pero tampoco lo quiero dejar solo-

-Lo sé, sabía que te ibas a sentir emocionada por ver a Hinata- sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla tiernamente- así que se lo daremos a Tsunade-

-Estás loco!?- grite- Se va a poner de mal genio y no sé si sea lo correcto-

-Sakura a todos del hospital les encanta Syosuke, además hace rato no vas deberías ir a saludar, desde que saliste del hospital, no has trabajado y solo has hablado con ellos por Teléfono- se excusó- además deberíamos salir un rato.

Sai tenía razón, todos en el hospital quedaron encantados con Syosuke sobre todo Tsunade que casi no me quería dar mi hijo cuando lo parí porque se quedó mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa de mundo, y no lo niego, lo es.

-Está bien- bufe resignada aunque también alegre.

La boda de Naruto y Hinata seria en 2 días y cordialmente fuimos invitados, me tenía que preparar mental y físicamente para volver a ver a todos nuestros amigos, ya que no los habíamos visto en bastante tiempo sobre todo a Sasuke e Ino.

-Con una condición- dije seriamente a Sai que jugaba con un dinosaurio de peluche y Syosuke- vamos a la fiesta a felicitar a Hinata y a Naruto, no vamos ni a la iglesia, ni nos quedaremos con ellos, lo más lejos posible de todos, tampoco llamaremos la atención, aunque conociendo a Naruto tal vez lo hagamos. Quiero estar aquí lo más pronto posible y con mi hijo-

-Me parece perfecto, pero por lo menos vayamos a la iglesia- dice delicadamente- hagamos el honor de acompañarlos en ese día, después de todo no fue fácil encontrarnos, hay que darles crédito- rio ante lo último que dijo.

-Suenas como si les debiéramos algo, pero si tú lo quieres así, está bien, pero lo más lejos posible de la visita de todos-

-Está bien como tú digas, feíta- me abrazo y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Empezó a acariciar mi cabello como si fuera una niña chiquita. Luego de darme un beso en la frente me dejo de abrazar para mirarnos a los ojos y luego reír.

-oye- le pegue un puño en su brazo suave- no me digas así- había cogido esa costumbre desde que mi embarazo se empezaba a notar, porque parecía una pelota de futbol o cualquier cosa que fuera redonda. En vez de enojarme me reía yo me sentía así y me hacía gracia imaginarme a mí misma como un balón.

-No quieres verlo?- pregunto seriamente, sabia a que se refería.

-Simplemente no quiero saber de él y tampoco me interesa- replique seria y molesta. No quería saber nada de ese imbécil, hace mucho que lo había superado, creo que mi amor por él se acabó desde que hizo lo que hizo. - Y tú?-

-Ino me da igual, si la veo o no, no me importa que ha hecho con su vida, igual no es asunto mío- explico seriamente, sabía que decía la verdad, siempre se mostró desinteresado en el tema mientras la rabia fluía en mi sangre cada vez que hablaba del Uchiha. A él no le importo haber roto su matrimonio ni tampoco su actual Ex-esposa, si no la manera que lo había traicionado y con quien. Me había dicho que le había dolido más verme llorar que ver su traición.

Dejamos de hablar del tema, al fin de cuentas eso era pasado, y ahora nosotros tenemos un presente.

-Lo más probable es que los vayamos a ver- hablo Sai.

-Lo sé...- suspire resignada eso lo sabía desde que recibí la invitación.

Tarde o temprano lo tendría que ver.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Hola :D, pues esta es una nueva historia que publique y espero que les haya gustado, las otras historia no las eh continuado por problemas que eh tenido pero esta semana las voy a seguir (si puedo) diariamente, gracias por sus comentarios y háganme saber que opinan sobre el._

_Sayonara :3_


	3. Te recuerdo

**Te recuerdo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE**

Sé que no tengo ningún tipo de excusa para justificar lo que hice. Hace más de un año que no veo a Sakura y no sé nada de ella, eh preguntado a todos nuestros amigos, pero tampoco tienen razón de ella, ni siquiera sus amigas más cercanas. Nadie sabe del paradero de ella ni de Sai, lo único que supe es que se había ido pero no se a dónde y si se había ido con Sai. Me arrepiento profundamente de lo que lo hice, cuando la vi totalmente destrozada en el suelo de nuestra casa cuando me vio salir con Ino.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba completamente solo en casa, me había tomado el día libre, después de todo soy el jefe seguramente mi hermano podría hacerse cargo de la empresa._

_El timbre de la puerta sonó, pensé que era algún mensaje o un vecino para venir a pedir algo, pero me equivoque. _

_-que haces aquí?- pregunte secamente a la mujer que estaba en mi departamento–Si viniste a ver a Sakura ella no está- intente cerrar la puerta pero su mano me lo impidió._

_-lo sé- entro al departamento y se acomodó en el sillón más grande- vine a verte a ti-_

_-Que quieres Ino?- cada vez estaba más molesto, y su mirada solo era de lujuria mientras me recorría con la mirada._

_-A ti…- y sin más se lanzó a mis labios para besarme salvajemente pero yo no le correspondí_

_-Suéltame- dije bruscamente mientras la empujaba lejos de mí._

_-Sasuke-kun…- eso me recordó a Sakura ella era a la única que dejaba llamarme a así._

_Ino empezó a sacarse la ropa mientras se encaminaba a MI habitación, no sé porque la seguí y la vi tendida en la cama, esa que siempre compartí con Sakura, nunca sentí deseo por alguien más que no sea ella pero no me iba a negar a Ino tenía buen cuerpo, pero preferiría el de Sakura, tenía sus curvas no en exceso pero si grandes el cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía y que solo yo eh tocado, el de Ino era algo más superficial como cualquier modelo, si no recuerdo mal una vez Sakura le dijo que Ino se había hecho una cirugía en os senos, y si me pude dar cuenta, cuando estaba besando los senos de la pelirrubia._

_-Esto está mal- replique mientras me separaba bruscamente de ella, juré no volverlo a hacer._

_-Sasuke no es la primera vez que lo haces, bueno si conmigo- empezó a acariciar mi miembro y yo gruñía de placer-… le eres infiel y no solo conmigo, dijo casi en un murmullo sobre mis labios, no pude resistirme más y bese ferozmente sus labios y empecé a tocarla por los senos mientras mordía un pezón y pellizcaba el otro con mí mano._

_-Y eso qué? Ella no se ha dado cuenta- me separe de ella y busque un condón para luego ponérmelo y penetrarla con salvajismo._

_-Te deseo- gimió mientras yo empezaba a penetrarla lentamente_

_-Y yo a ti- dije finalmente y no volví hablar, lo más curioso es que solo pensaba en Sakura, esa molesta mata rosada, que inundo todos mis pensamientos._

_Ino solo gemía y gritaba "más", sabía que el departamento estaba solo pero los vecinos podrían escuchar y decirle a Sakura algo que no me favorecía. Todo el tiempo pensé en Sakura hasta que sin quieres solté un gemido con el nombre de ella, al parecer Ino no se dio cuenta y solo la seguí penetrando. Terminé con Ino y al llegar al orgasmo solo Salí de ella, me quite el condón y lo bote en el inodoro. Casi nunca usaba condón con Sakura y últimamente no lo use así que para no levantar sospechas lo bote en el inodoro._

_Salí con Ino abrazada desde la cintura, ambos estábamos en ropa interior. Le besaba el cuello no sé porque lo hice, tal vez porque me gustaba hacerle eso a mí pelirosa. Estaba a punto de echar a Ino, ya había venido a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero escuche un seco aplauso que sonaba por el salón de estar._

_Y ahí estaba ella. Llorando en el suelo, la había cagado y feo, mi mujer y el esposo de la mejor amigo de mi mujer. Con la que me acababa de acostar. Me partió el corazón ver a Sakura tirada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y acurrucarla a mi pecho, decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero nada estaba bien, le había sido infiel, en nuestra cama, con su mejor amiga._

_Sentí como Sakura me fulminaba con la mirada, estaba llena de ira sentía que me miraba con algo de asco pero no pude descifrarlo bien porque sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Sin nada que decir paso por mi lado y se encamino a la habitación. _

_Mire a Sai que le acaba de dar una bofetada a Ino, pero no me conmoví, me dio igual que le pegara estaba preocupado por mi Sakura. Salió del pasillo con sus cosas en un pequeño bolso y se iba con Sai que la estaba esperando mientras Ino le suplicaba._

_Sujete su brazo con fuerza, no quería que me dejara y mucho menos que se fuera con Sai._

_-Sakura… por favor…espera… déjame expli- sentí un gran dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, nunca antes nadie me había pegado y mucho menos una mujer, la verdad me dolió tanto que vi como sacudía su mano por el dolor. Sentí algo caliente que empezaba a brotar desde mi mejilla._

_Sangre_

_Tan duro fue el impacto que me dejo tres marcas de sangre gracias a sus uñas. _

_-Explicar que! ¿Qué me fuiste infiel!? ¿Qué te burlaste de mí? ¿Qué fui una idiota por creerte!?- no dejaba de gritar estaba cada vez más enojada, no tenía respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas y tenía razón._

_¿Qué le iba a explicar?_

_Solo baje mi cabeza y acariciaba mi mejilla, sentía una presión en mi pecho me sentía como un idiota, imbécil y sobre todo sentí asco por mí mismo._

_-Y tu maldita perra- esta vez le decía a Ino veía como la miraba con odio y propugnación, igual que a mí, Ino solo abrió los ojos como platos. Nunca en mi vida había visto a Sakura tan histérica y cabreada. Pero tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo –Si MALDITA PERRA, porque eso es lo que eres, una zorra arrastrada!- No escuche mas solo escuche los sollozos de Ino y eso hizo que sintiera furia._

_-Lárgate…-dije en un murmullo a Ino, pero me había escuchado._

_-Sasu…- intento replicar._

_-LARGATE!- grite mientras iba por un pantalón y una camisa, tenía que ir detrás de ella. Pero no encontré rastro._

_Frustrado me devolví a mi departamento y no encontré a Ino, por momento me calmo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Llame a Sakura demasiadas veces, nunca conseguí una respuesta, la intente buscar pero no lo conseguí. No pude volver a dormir lo único que podía hacer, era acostarme y tapar mi rostro con mis brazos.

Llorar

Eso era lo que hacía, llorar desde la primera noche que no la pase junto a ella. Nunca en mi vida había llorado por alguien y nunca creí hacerlo por ella.

Pasaron casi 2 semanas desde ese encuentro y mis amigos intentaron levantarme el ánimo. Lo lograron. Deje de llorar y estaba en el trabajo de vez en cuando veía la foto de ella, pero no llore, salía con mujeres y me acostaba con ellas pocas veces, no tan seguido siempre que estaba desesperado o tomando. Siempre pasaba Sakura en mi mente cuando me acostaba con alguna de ellas.

Me arrepiento.

Antes que Ino le había sido infiel y al parecer ella lo descubrió, le eh sido infiel con algunas empleadas de mi empresa o cuando iba alguna fiesta con ellas, pero siempre las olvidaba.

Y me arrepiento mil veces más.

Nunca, nunca le debí serle infiel, ella me demostró cuanto me amaba y aunque no lo quise admitir desde un principio yo también la amaba, desde que la vi hasta que tristemente se fue de mí. Eran muy pocas las veces que se lo decía pero lo decía con sinceridad.

Eso era lo único de lo que no me arrepentía. De amarla.

Últimamente estaba durmiendo muy bien, seguía viviendo en el mismo departamento, y nada había cambiado ni siquiera sus cosas, seguía intacto desde que se había ido. Siempre llegaba una señora y limpiaba dos veces a la semana el departamento.

Me encontraba en mi oficina con el baka de Naruto que me estaba hablando sobre su boda. Se iba a casar.

-Vas a ser mí padrino de bodas verdad?- pregunto una vez mas

-No- no quería nada que me recordara a bodas.

-Por qué 'dattebayo?-

-Naruto… - suspire- sabes porque-

-Lo sé por Sakura-chan…- me tense al escuchar el nombre de ella. La extrañaba demasiado y la quería a mi lado.

-Hmp-

-Pero eres mi mejor amigo, tienes que ir y tienes que ser mi padrino!-

-Me estas ordenando- arquee una ceja y lo mire con seriedad.

-Si!- grito

-No, olvídalo-

-Tienes que ir, yo fui a la tuya, y no es justo que no vayas a la mía, además me debes ese favor- era verdad él fue al día más feliz de mi vida. Mi boda y también fue mi padrino, se lo pidió Sakura por mí me sentía humillado tener que pedirle al dobe que fuera mi padrino, y si le debía ese favor.

-Ahhh está bien pero ya cállate- sentía mi cabeza doler lleva más de 1 semana pidiéndome ser su padrino y faltaban dos días para su boda.

-Si 'dattebayo!- empezó a saltar por toda la oficina como si fuera un niño chiquito.

-Ya quédate quieto- bufe molesto, a los pocos minutos se quedó quieto sobre mi escritorio con su traje desordenado y la respiración agitada. En ese momento entro mi hermano.

-Lo siento no sabía que…- pude interpretar su mirada y eso era lo que exactamente no estaba pasando.

-Itachi no es lo que parece…- dije algo nervioso pero no lo demostré

-Pensé que le eras fiel a Hinata Naruto- dijo burlón Itachi que entraba y reía al mismo tiempo. Naruto se bajó de mi escritorio y se acomodó el traje mientras le gritaba a Itachi que le era fiel y que él no era gay.

_Fiel_

Yo no pude serlo, pero espero que Naruto tenga un feliz matrimonio.

Naruto se fue y me dejo a solas con Itachi.

-Te gusto el_ streeper_ de Naruto?- yo solo gruñí por respuesta y seguí trabajando mientras el miraba unos papeles, debes en cuando hablábamos pero seguíamos trabajando.

Mire de reojo la foto que estaba a mi lado. Y ahí estaba ella, mi pelirosa tan linda como siempre, y la perdí por idiota. Todos los días me preguntaba si estaba bien, o que estaría haciendo, con quien. Y sentía una punzada en el pecho al no saber nada de ella.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y háganme saber que opinan sobre el._

_Sayonara :3_


	4. Volver a verte

**Volver a verte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE**

Naruto puede llegar a ser realmente irritable, sobre todo para mí. Aun no sé porque carajos acepte ser su padrino, junto con Itachi y Neji, hoy es el día de su boda, y yo como tengo el 'honor' de ser su testigo tengo que aguantármelo todo el tiempo, lo único que ha hecho es ponerse nervioso, sudar frio y comer ramen para calmarse.

-Dobe, Hinata quiere verte a ti no a una pelota llena de ramen- me burle de él, siempre lo hago.

-Teme, estoy nervioso. ¿Y si se arrepiente?,¿o no se quiere casar?, ¿y si huyo?, ¿si la secuestro otro hombre?- cada vez estaba más nervioso y agitaba las manos.

-Sería lo mejor que podría hacer…-

-Teme no me ayudes tanto, gracias- reprocho molesto por mi comentario

-Está bien, dobe ya solo cálmate- esto de consolar no se me da a mí.

-ya Naruto cállate y cálmate- hablo hastiado Neji.

-Tú te sentiste nervioso?- pregunto serio

-Hmp, si- vi como Itachi me miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa y llena de burla. Él no había hablado en todo el momento.

Aún recuerdo el día de mi boda, estaba casi igual o peor que Naruto, claro que nadie lo sabe excepto Itachi que cuando entro al cuarto me vio tirado en el suelo boca abajo con mis brazos y piernas estiradas y separadas. Parecía una masa tirada. Al inicio Itachi se burló de mi pero luego fue generoso y me ayudo diciéndome cosas consoladoras como _"Si Sakura se arrepiente, nuca hubiera aceptado tu propuesta" _ esas eran las palabras que me reconformaban y me tranquilizaban así que deje de ponerme más nervioso de lo que estaba y me prepare para ir a la iglesia, el camino no dije ninguna sola palabra solo cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba una vida feliz junto a Sakura. El resto del día me tranquilice al ver como llegaba a la iglesia con su vestido blanco sencillo y largo con el velo y el cabello ondulado. Me puse aún más feliz cuando dijo sus votos y dijo –Acepto–.

-Y que hiciste?- Naruto me saco de mis recuerdos mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Cerré los ojos y me imagine una vida feliz y tranquila- respondí secamente pero con sinceridad.

Naruto no dijo nada sabía cómo me sentía al respecto cada vez que hablaba de Sakura. Se lo dije porque el necesitaba apoyo moral igual que lo necesite yo en un tiempo. Aunque recordar me doliera.

Fije mi vista en Naruto que sonreía mientras tenia lo ojos cerrados. Al parecer siguió mi consejo. Itachi, Neji y yo salimos de ahí para dejarlo tranquilo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA**

Me sentí mal por dejar a Syosuke en el hospital al inicio lloro pero luego logre calmarme y salí con Sai directo a la iglesia en su auto, casi no hablamos, la verdad estaba cansada mentalmente, solo quería ir felicitar a Naruto y Hinata e irme pero Sai quería ir a la iglesia así que acepte.

Cuando llegamos Sai aparco el carro, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Estas lista?- agarro mi mano con suavidad, me sentí bien y apoyada.

-Solo no quiero problemas…-suspire.

Sai bajo del auto y lo rodeo para luego abrirme la puerta y yo poder salir de ahí.

-Sigo diciendo, te ves muy bella- m halago, sentí mis mejillas rojas.

-Gracias- dije nerviosamente.

Vestía un vestido azul rey hasta casi medio muslo de delgados tirantes, hacia resaltar mi busto ya que era ajustado en la parte de arriba y desde ahí hacia abajo caía delgadamente decorado con un moño en mi cintura haciéndola resaltar, estaba decorado con pequeños diamantes falsos, demasiados pequeños diría yo pero que hacían brillar el vestido y unos tacos negros igual que mi bolso.

-Quieres ir a ver a Hinata?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos fuera de la iglesia, casi nadie había llegado solo 6 personas que no conocía.

-Si- solté su mano para caminar hacia la capilla que estaba apartada de la iglesia donde se suponía que estaba- Por cierto tu también te ves muy bien- le dije antes de irme y dejarlo solo, pude ver cómo me sonreía y se iba no sé a dónde.

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la capilla y pensé en tocar pero antes vi por la ventana, claramente pude ver a Hinata que estaba sentada con un vestido blanco muy bonito, Tenten le estaba arreglando el maquillaje y vi a Ino. Sentí rabia al verla se veía tranquila mientras le arreglaba el cabello a Hinata, tenía ganas de entrar y gritarle lo zorra que era, pero prometí no hacer escándalo

Sentí que alguien se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para que nadie me viera. Pude ver a Ino salir de ahí, y se dirigía a la iglesia. Sentí preocupación por Sai, no sabía que iba a pasar si la veía así que rogué para que no se encontraran aunque lo dudaba. Quite todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me volví a encaminar a la puerta y la toque.

-Pase- escuche la voz de Tenten.

Sentía mi corazón a mil, hacía rato que no las veía y solo por hoy lo haría después me iría con Sai y seguiríamos nuestras vidas.

Me adentre a la habitación y pude ver como Hinata y Tenten me miraban sorprendidas como si fuera un tipo de milagro.

-Sakura…-susurro Hinata que estaba llorando mientras la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Sin poder retenerlo también empecé a llorar con ella. Duramos así unos 5 minutos, y sentía como Hinata temblaba y sollozaba de felicidad, me separe de ella y sentí los brazos de Tenten rodeándome con fuerza, también lloro y yo hice lo mismo.

-Q-que… haces aquí?- pregunto alegre Hinata que todavía sollozaba.

-Pues recibí una invitación, que una de mis mejores amigas se iba a casar, así que aquí estoy- vi como ellas dos sonreían.

-Parecen mapaches- les dije y ellas rieron. Tenían el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas derramadas.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, te ves hermosa- dijo Hinata.

-Gracias, tu también-Tenten había salido no sé a qué pero espero que no haya traído a Ino.

Al parecer Hinata leyó mis pensamientos.

-No te preocupes no le va a decir. Ella sabe lo que significa para ti volver a verla-

-No es eso…- mentí.

-Claro que lo es Sakura- hablo seriamente Hinata- sabemos lo que paso entre ustedes. Sasuke estuvo desesperado…-

-Hinata no quiero hablar de el- la interrumpí. Ella bajo la cabeza triste- tampoco me importa lo que es la vida de él, yo solo vine a acompañarte en este día tan especial para ti- empecé a arreglarle el maquillaje y ella siguió hablando.

-Que es de tu vida?- me pregunto

-No te puedo decir mucho, solo que estoy bien y estoy feliz- respondí sinceramente.

-Te entiendo…- suspiro algo triste- solo te veré por hoy?-

-Creo que sí. Lo lamento mucho, pero sabes que no quiero saber nada de nadie-

-Está bien…-

Seguimos hablando sobre la vida de ella, como Naruto le pidió matrimonio, sobre su familia de muchas cosas, reíamos mientras yo la peinaba de nuevo. No quiso volver a hablar sobre Sasuke o Ino y se lo agradecí de corazón.

Tenten entro por la puerta algo afanada al parecer venia corriendo.

-Sakura, vas a ser la madrina de Hinata verdad?-soltó de repente Tenten. Vi como Hinata le brillaban los ojos esperando una respuesta. No le quería decir que no pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Tenten no lo sé, es que…- vi cómo se ponían tristes- ahhh está bien-

Ambas sonrieron y seguimos hablando sobre nuestras vidas, bueno yo no tanto pero si algunas cosas, al parecer iban a ser tres madrinas, algo extraño. Al inicio había 3 madrinas, Tenten, Hanabi e Ino y tres padrinos que por lo que me entere serian Sasuke, Itachi y Neji. Lo que no sabía es que, habría 1 madrina más conmigo.

Me despedí de ellas y les prometí que iba a estar toda la ceremonia con ellas y en la fiesta también, al parecer verlas hizo que cambiara de decisión.

Me encontré con Sai unos minutos después de que salí de la capilla.

-Y cómo te fue?- me pregunto.

-Bien, por cierto-titubee un poco no quería que se enojara conmigo porque cambie de decisión- soy la madrina de Hinata y nos tenemos que quedar-

-…-

-Lo siento sé que estás enojado conmigo pero…- una mano en mi boca hizo que me callara.

-Shhh- me quito la mano- tranquila. Nos quedaremos si quieres además, fui a visitar a Naruto- mire a Sai sorprendida no pensé que fuera a hacer eso. – me dijo que si no estaba ahí me iba a descuartizar y luego me iba tirar por un barranco por no acompañarlo- reí al imaginarme a Naruto cumpliendo su amenaza.- así que nos toca estar ahí.

-Pero aun así estaremos apartados de todos- le dije seria.

-Pero si eres la madrina tienes que estar al lado de Hinata- dijo algo confuso.

-No es necesario, la voy a acompañar pero desde lejos, todavía no quiero ver a nadie, solo a Hinata y a Tenten-

-Está bien. Por cierto saludos de Naruto y que quiere hablar contigo-

No dije nada sabía que lo tenía que ver y que me iba a dar un gran sermón. Vimos cómo la gente empezaba a entrar y pude reconocer a todos mis amigos, en ese momento me entro la preocupación, y si Naruto le dice a alguien que estoy aquí. Hinata y Tenten sabían que no le podían decir nada a nadie.

-Tranquila, no le va a decir a nadie, él sabe nuestras razones para no hacerlo- me dijo Sai en un murmullo. Me sentí tranquila por lo que me dijo.

Nos encontrábamos dentro de la iglesia junto a unas plantas decorativas que estaban al lado de la puerta, prácticamente estábamos en un rincón, no llegaba la luz de las ventanas ahí así que era muy difícil vernos. De repente sentí que alguien dejaba algo en mis manos un ramo de flores. Vi como Tenten iba al lado de Hinata, tenía el mismo ramo que yo, al parecer se tomaron muy enserio lo de la madrina. Solo escuche a Sai reír bajito al lado mío mientras miraba muy seriamente a los novios.

Debes en cuando Hinata y Tenten volteaban a verme y sonreían, también vi como Naruto buscaba con la mirada a Sai hasta que lo encontró y le sonrió como siempre lo hace para después volver a mira a su futura esposa.

Mire atentamente a los padrinos, Itachi seguí igual de apuesto que siempre con su pelo largo y recogido en una coleta y sus ojeras que envés de hacerlo ver cansado lo hacían ver más atractivo, vi a Neji muy pocas veces lo había visto pero pasábamos momentos muy buenos casi hasta hacernos los mejores amigos con Tenten quien es su actual esposa.

Fije mi vista en el último, se veía igual que siempre, con sus ojos negros como la noche y su cabello azul azabache con su flequillo que lo hacía ver como adolecente pero siempre lo hizo ver bien, no sentí nada al verlo ni rabia ni amor, pero mi mente proyectó la imagen de Syosuke, recordando que tan parecidos eran. Pensé que me podría ver, pero no lo hizo la iglesia estaba bastante llena diría yo unas doscientas personas, contando a mis amigos.

Pude ver a algunos de ellos, Shikamaru y Temari quien tenía una bebe en sus brazos y Shikamaru con una niña de 6 años con el mismo color del cabello de Shikamaru, pero los ojos de Temari se llamaba Hotaru era una niña muy tierna pero con el carácter de su padre. También pude ver a Gaara el hermano de Temari, a kakurou otro hermano de Temari, a Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Jiraiya, los padres de Naruto, Kushina y Minato, al padre de Hinata, Hiashi, Kurenai, Asuma, y a muchos conocidos más. Todos habían venido y eso me alegro, volver a verlos.

**_Continuara..._**


	5. Afrontando el presente

**Afrontando el presente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE**

Naruto y Hinata, se habían ido a la celebración de su matrimonio y por lógicas razones nosotros también tendríamos que ir pero con Itachi nos quedamos otro rato a fueras de la iglesia.

Me había estresado demasiado sin contar que estaba cansado, me quede demasiado tiempo parado al lado del dobe 'apoyándolo' en silencio. Pude ver como buscaba a alguien con la mirada durante parte de la celebración hasta que por fin lo encontró y sonrió, mire a su dirección pero no encontré a nadie que no debería estar ahí, solo a mis amigos y algunos conocidos cercanos, claro, nuestros padres y loa padres de los novios.

-Ahhh- escuche a Itachi suspirar mientras estaba en el auto para encaminarnos a la celebración.

-por qué no nos vamos y lo dejamos?- bufe cansado

-Porque es la boda de tu mejor amigo, y tienes que dar un discurso y su regalo- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Solo gruñí mientras cerraba los ojos y me concentraba en la nada.

Ya habíamos llegado a la recepción de la boda que era al aire libre, realmente era grande habían demasiadas personas y hasta ahora me daba cuenta de cuanta familia tiene Hinata y algunos de Naruto.

-Hasta que por fin llegas Teme- me dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hmp- tome asiento junto a él, al parecer por ser el padrino principal. Cuál era la diferencia?

Pude ver que éramos la mesa principal que se encontraba al frente de una pequeña tarima y con un arreglo floral más grande que el de los demás. En la mesa estaban los novios, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Itachi y yo que éramos los padrinos.

En la mesa de al lado pude ver a mis padres y a los de Naruto junto con Hiashi y la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi, sino estaba mal era otra madrina. Al otro lado estaban nuestros amigos más cercanos.

Todos en la mesa empezaban a hablar animadamente y reían, mientras que yo solo asentía o respondía con uno de mis típicos monosílabos.

-bien quien será el primero en dar su discurso- pregunto Naruto vi como Tenten se levantaba y se dirigía a la tarima, los novios llamaron la atención para Tenten, luego fue Neji diciendo que si algo le pasaba a su prima, Naruto podría ir cavando su tumba, Ino que no sé qué dijo solo bajo y les dio un abrazo a ambos, Hanabi que hizo casi lo mismo que Ino solo que fulmino a Naruto con la mirada y luego le sonrió tiernamente, Itachi no dijo mucho solo un " felicitaciones y que sean felices".

Cuando me tocó a mí, no sabía que decir, no había preparado nada, así que hice lo mismo que Itachi y conté la anécdota sobre Naruto y su ramen, como se ponía nervioso antes de la boda y sudaba frio, todos rieron por mí 'historia' y luego fui a sentarme a mi puesto.

-Amor, ya vengo si- aviso Hinata pero Tenten la detuvo.

-Hinata no creo que sea buena idea...-

-Lo sé pero la quiero escuchar- su voz sonaba algo triste y nadie sabía de qué estaban hablando. Solo se fue hasta el fondo de las mesas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA**

-Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Sai.

Yo solo asentí como respuesta.

Los dos estábamos completamente solos en una mesa. Bastante lejos, solo pude ver y escuchar como los padrinos daba sus discursos y felicitaban a los novios. Distinguí algunas voces pero no les puse mucha atención.

-Syosuke...- susurre.

-tranquila, él está bien ya casi terminamos aquí y volveremos por él.

Yo sonreí mientras me concentraba en mi comida.

Vi como Hinata se acercaba a nosotros.

-Sakura quiero pedirte un favor-

-Si puedo hacerlo con mucho gusto- respondí.

-Tu también eres mi madrina y también tienes que dar un discurso- hablo seriamente.

-No creo que sea buena idea- Sai me miraba esperando una respuesta, Hinata y él se abrazaron y Sai la felicito por su matrimonio.

-Por favor Sakura- pidió Hinata con mirada de cachorrito. Sabía que no me podía negar.

-Lo hare...-bufe- pero luego me voy.

Hinata se puso triste por lo que le dije pero Sai hablo.

-No nos iremos, pero si no te veremos por un rato, no queremos causar alboroto- dijo tranquilo Sai. Me parecía una buena idea.

-Sai de verdad no creo que podamos, quiero ver a Syosuke-

-Syosuke, quién es?-

Mierda! me había olvidado que Hinata estaba con nosotros.

-Hinata yo luego te cuento-

Hinata solo sonrió y se dirigió a la tarima mientras todos posaban su mirada en ella.

-Buenas noches, gracias a todos por haber venido este día tan especial para mí, quiero presentar a una persona de la cual vino inesperadamente y me alegra tenerla acá- me miro y supe que tenía que subir.

-Ten- Sai me tendió el ramo de flores que me había dado Tenten en la iglesia- te dará suerte-

-Que gracioso Sai- sabía que se estaba burlando de mí, pero aun así lo agarre y me encamine a la tarima.

Vi como todos mis amigos y conocidos me miraban con cara de sorprendidos sobre todo Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Ino, Neji que estaban al frente mio.

-Etto... Bueno pues...-titubee un poco no sabía que decir y me sentía muy nerviosa como todos me miraban- Naruto, Hinata los felicito, espero que sean muy felices por el resto de su vida, me siento agradecida por estar aquí acompañándolos y sobre todo apoyar a Hinata en su día más feliz de su vida. Naruto, por favor cuida muy bien de ella hazla la mujer más feliz de este planeta y nunca la hagas llorar a menos que sea de felicidad...- sentía mis ojos húmedos y vidriosos no creí nunca decir eso y que mis propias palabras me conmovieran-... y Hinata, lo mismo va para ti, cuida de Naruto y hazlo el hombre más feliz, sé que a veces puede ser algo testarudo pero sé que él te ama igual que tú a el-

Hinata y Naruto asintieron con las cabezas mientras me miraban con ternura. Hinata y Tenten ya habían llorado por mis palabras al parecer se conmovieron. Igual que yo, pude ver las expresiones de las demás personas que seguían sorprendidos por mi aparición.

Sai apareció y felicito a Naruto hablo con ellos un rato más mientras yo bajaba de la tarima con mi bolso y el ramo de flores.

-Sakura...- escuche de nuevo su voz diciendo mi nombre. Su seductora voz, que alguna vez me enamore. En ese momento todos se habían callado dejándonos en un silencio incómodo.

-Sai nos vamos?- pregunte ignorándolo olímpicamente, ni siquiera lo mire a los ojos o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Sakura... Por favor espera...- su voz sonaba suplicante y necesitada.

Sai solo tomo mi bolso y mi mano para luego irnos. Sentía como todos me miraban para luego irme pero luego me di cuenta que una mano estaba deteniendo mi brazo.

Naruto

Por un momento sentí tranquila si hubiera sido otra persona podría asegurarle que su cara tendría una marca de por vida.

-Sakura-chan espera…- me miro tiernamente y sabía que él quería hablar conmigo. No se lo podía negar.

-Naruto, me tengo que ir así que por favor suéltame-

-No- dijo firmemente- Puedo hablar contigo, a solas?-

-Lo hare, pero suéltame- siguió apretando mi brazo y yo lo mire con una ceja alzada.

-Como sé que no vas a salir corriendo- pregunto burlón y serio al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, pues no puedo correr con estos zapatos y segundo para que quería huir?- respondí es su mismo casi tono.

Sentí como mi brazo ya no tenía su mano y sonreí.

-Sakura… -hablo Sai- tenemos que ir por el- sabia a quien se refería a Syosuke no nos íbamos a tardar más de las 6 pero al parecer me equivoque faltan quince minutos para recogerlo.

-Sai, por favor ve por el- me miro con una cara confundido, no lo quería traer pero tampoco lo podía dejar en el hospital y no me quería quedar sola en la fiesta. Por lo menos me aseguraría de que Sai iba a volver tarde o temprano y cuando llegara me iría definitivamente.

-Estas segura?- tenía dudas pero no tenía más opción

-Sí, me llamas cuando llegues- el solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Volví a mirar a Naruto que me estaba esperando. Fuimos caminando lejos de la fiesta y caminamos un rato por los alrededores, pero antes de irme pude ver a Sasuke observándome con tristeza y nostalgia.

Todavía lo conocía a la perfección?

-Sakura-chan…me alegra mucho que estés aquí, quiero hablar contigo- su voz sonaba apagada.

-A eso vinimos no?-

Nos detuvimos bastante lejos de la fiesta apenas podía ver un punto amarillo que eran las luces y cada vez se hacía más oscuro.

-Quiero que me cuentes de tu vida?-

-Naruto, no te puedo decir nad…-

-Por favor, dime la verdad- me interrumpió secamente, pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo de felicidad por verme de nuevo.

-Como nos encontraste?- pregunte cambiando el tema, quería contarle la verdad pero…

-Los estuve siguiendo por unos días pero luego perdí rastro de ustedes, así que no busque más. Luego un día te vi salir del hospital…- me sorprendió mucho su confesión, tenía miedo por Syosuke-… pensé en acercarme y hablarte para saber de nuevo de ti, pero te vi salir con Sai y con un pequeño bultito en tus manos y te vi muy feliz así que no fui a verte…- Había visto a Syosuke-… pero no te preocupes, nadie lo sabe- me quite un peso de los hombros.

Mis ojos no aguantaron las lágrimas, la verdad la sabia Naruto y no quería que Sasuke la supiera también. O ninguna persona cercana a mí.

-Naruto… por favor no le digas a nadie… te lo suplico- dije en sollozos que apenas salían de mi garganta.

-Nadie sabe de él, pero yo si- sonrió de manera alegre quería saber de mi hijo y yo se lo iba a decir.

-Cuando encontré a Sasuke y a Ino juntos…- mi voz sonaba llena de furia pero lo intente con demostrar-…yo me había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, y le quería decir pero luego de lo que me hizo no tengo planes de decírselo y espero que tú tampoco- dije seriamente y casi se podía tomar como una amenaza.

-No quiero que recuerdes los que el idiota del Teme y la zorra de Ino hicieron- me hizo la señal de que me sentara en el suelo igual que lo había hecho el- Yo solo quiero saber de mi sobrino 'dattebayo…-Dijo alegremente estaba emocionado con la idea de conocer a Syosuke.

Me recosté en su hombro y él se acostó por completo en el pasto así que yo hice lo mismo solo que mi cabeza quedo en su pecho mientras acariciaba mi cabello, me sentía como una niña chiquita.

-Naruto, tu esposa te debe estar esperando…- el solo se rio.

-Hinata entiende muy bien porque estoy acá contigo, sabe que eres como una hermanita para mí-

Naruto y yo éramos como hermanos, muy cercanos nunca dejaba que otra persona del sexo opuesto se me acercara a más de 5 metros. Solo a Sasuke.

-Que quieres saber de él?-

-Todo…-

Yo me reí, contarle la historia de Syosuke no sería fácil pero se lo quería decir.

-Bueno pues… se llama Syosuke y tiene 5 meses de nacido, su madre soy yo y su padre es Sasuke- sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba por decir su nombre- y pues deberías conocerlo…-

-Y tú?- no sabía si contarle sobre mi o no.

-Yo estoy viviendo con Sai acá en Tokio…-

-Eres novia de Sai!?- se levantó de golpe por lo que le dije de Sai, yo solo me eche a reír prácticamente al parecer los celos de Naruto no habían cesado.

-No, él vive conmigo y con Syosuke, es el único que me ayudo en mi embarazo y cumplió todos mis caprichos, debió sufrir bastante conmigo teniéndome embarazada-

-Jajajaja pobre Sai- rio- pero oye. A quien fue traer Sai?- pregunto de repente.

-Quieres conocer a tu sobrino?- pregunte animadamente. Se paró saltando y me tenido una mano para yo levantarme.

-Siii 'dattebayo!- en ese preciso momento recibí un mensaje de Sai diciéndome que estaba afuera con mi hijo, era el momento de la verdad.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Holiwis :D pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia mmm pues solo les quiero decir que lo siento por no poder seguir con las otras historias pues en especifico la de "un cambio repentino" la otra si la estoy siguiendo. Gracias por su apoyo y háganme saber que piensan de esta historia._

_Sayonara :3_


	6. Cerca de la realidad

**Cerca de la realidad **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE**

Ver a Sakura de nuevo, fue una gran alegría para mí, verla después de más de un año, quería decirle muchas cosas y lo intente pero mi intento fue en vano. Fui completamente ignorado mientras que veía como Sai agarraba su mano y se la llevaba. Estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo en toda la cara para que no tocara a MI mujer. Porque así ella no lo aceptara seguía estando casada y conmigo.

Antes de que cometiera la estupidez que iba a hacer vi como Naruto se la llevaba no sin antes hablar con Sai.

No escuche nada de la conversación estaba embelesado mirando a Sakura que había cambiado. Su pelo lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, su cuerpo había 'crecido' sobre todo su busto pero seguía teniendo el cuerpo por el que algún tiempo había deseado y el que todavía deseaba su rostro, seguía siendo igual con ese toque de inocencia y sus ojos, esos orbes jade que tenían un brillo especial.

-Sai, ve por el- la vi caminar con Naruto para luego perderlos de vista.

EL!?, quien es EL?

Miles de preguntas inundaban mi cabeza. Al inicio había tenido la idea de que Sakura y Sai estaban juntos, aunque todavía no la había descartado. Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, acaso Sakura tenía otro hombre en su vida.

El solo hecho de que Sakura estuviera junto a Sai me ponían los pelos de punta, pero para mi suerte tengo un muy buen auto control, pero mi límite de paciencia es muy poca. No saber quién era ese "EL" me estaba carcomiendo los nervios aunque no lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Sasuke estas bien?- pregunto Itachi algo preocupado.

-Yo...-dude un poco antes de responder- ...No lo sé- suspire. Itachi me conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba nervioso.

-Sakura?-

-Si...-No quería seguir hablando con él acerca de eso y pareció notarlo por lo que no siguió hablando del tema.

Pasada media hora, vi a Sakura y a Naruto volver a la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos y pude volver a respirar cuando vi a Sakura sonriendo y riendo a lo lejos con Naruto.

Hinata se acercó hasta donde estaba Sakura y Naruto igual de alegre que Naruto.

Verla feliz me hacía sentir capaz de bajar la luna si ella me lo pidiera hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír, así me costara cualquier cosa aunque sea en contra de mi voluntad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA**

Le conté todo a Naruto sobre Syosuke se sintió muy feliz por tener a un sobrino, también me pidió disculpas por no poderme acompañar en el momento más alegre de mi vida. Claro que no era su culpa, simplemente así lo decidí yo.

-Sakura-chan lo quiero conocer- me decía Naruto emocionado por ver a Syosuke.

La verdad no lo hice por él, lo hice por mí misma y por mi hijo, sabía que en algún momento tendría que afrontar la realidad no lo podía negar algún día la verdad tendría que salir a la luz y tendría que prepararme para asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a Sasuke. Pero por ahora tendré la verdad alejada de la luz, todo es cuestión de tiempo.

No importa lo que alguna vez paso entre el y yo, lo que me importa es la felicidad de mi hijo, aunque eso costara la mía propia.

Hinata se acercó a nosotros y Naruto inmediatamente le contó sobre Syosuke, claro que a ambos les advertí que nadie podía saber y mucho menos Sasuke o la familia de él.

En ese momento recibí una llamada. Era Sai ya estaba acá con Syosuke.

-Bien Naruto, quieres conocerlo?- la emoción de Naruto se podía notar a kilómetros y esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara nadie se la podría quitar.

-Si 'dattebayo- grito. Yo solo esperaba el momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino se encontraba a fuera de la fiesta, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta.

Ver a Sakura de nuevo fue para ella sentir alegría y nostalgia, había perdido a su mejor amiga y junto a ella su dignidad. Siempre estuvo celosa de Sakura, siempre tuvo una vida perfecta desde que nació hasta ahora. Una familia que la quería y le brindo todo lo necesario mientras que sus padres la habían ignorado siempre le habían dado lo material y muy poco habían estado con ella, si le daban amor como cualquier padre a su hijo, pero ella quería estar con ellos como lo hacía Sakura. Su vida era perfecta era hermosa y simpática y ella era la ruda también hermosa pero no a la vista de los chicos. En la preparatoria le habían gustado varios chicos y siempre se le acercaban, pero no precisamente a hablar con ella sino a preguntar sobre Sakura, eso la entristeció. Aunque Sakura los rechazara no era lo mismo sentirse inferior por una persona.

Aunque a Sakura nunca le importó lo que los demás dijeran de ella, a Ino si, se acomplejaba demasiado de la imagen pero al parecer eso no basto para llamar la atención.

Lo que hizo con Sasuke fue por impulso, por una vez en la vida quería tener algo de Sakura. Sai le había dado una vida perfecta y lo amaba. Pero quería sentirse superior a Sakura teniendo a Sasuke. Algo bajo, muy bajo, eso ni una zorra lo hace.

Pero ella era zorra.

Perdió a su marido y a su mejor amiga pensó en pedir consuelo con Sasuke pero lo único que hizo fue tratarla peor que nunca, Hinata, Tenten y el resto de sus amigos la trataron igual que siempre feliz y alegre pero no era lo mismo, todos extrañaban a Sakura y eso la hacía sentir mal.

Vio como un carro negro se aparcaba en el estacionamiento, estaba en la fiesta. Vio salir a un pelinegro por el lado del conductor y luego abrir la puerta de atrás para luego salir con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Sai- llamo casi en un grito, verlo ahí le dio una pequeña esperanza.

En cambio por parte de Sai, vio a Ino gritarle y decidió ignorarla aunque eso fuera de mala educación.

-Sai...espera...por favor- Se veía algo agitada. Al parecer venia corriendo. Pensó Sai.

-Que quieres?- pregunto irritado mientras taba el rostro del niño.

Ino se sintió mal por el tono en el que le había hablado. No le había dirigido la palabra desde el divorcio.

-Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando el pequeño bulto rodeado por una manta azul claro y estampado de balones de fútbol.

-"Eso" es un bebe. Y ya vete que tengo prisa-

-U-un... Be-bebe- que hacia Sai con un bebe. Pensó

-Si es un bebe, niño, nene como lo quieras llamar. Ahora déjame seguir- hizo el ademán de caminar pero la rubia bloqueo su paso. Le gritaría pero no quería despertar a Syosuke y tampoco armar un escándalo.

-Es tuyo?- pregunto de repente la ojiazul.

-No te interesa. Ahora Ino quítate de mi camino- se sentía cada vez más molesto. No quería verla y tenía prisa por Sakura.

-Es de Sakura?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Eso tampoco te interesa. Deja de ser tan metida- dijo fríamente. Ino se sintió mal después de escuchar esas palabras nunca antes le había hablado así.

-Mira-suspiro Sai- porque no entras y me dejas tranquilo- empezó a caminar hacia el lugar pero Ino lo detuvo.

-No quiero- su voz apenas era un murmullo que apenas alcanzo a oír. Pero supo porque no quería ir.

-Tan cobarde eres que no eres capaz de darle la cara a la que alguna vez llamaste mejor amiga. De verdad das pena Ino, eres patética- espeto con brusquedad sabía que la había hecho sentir mal pero eso no se comparaba en nada con lo que le hizo a él y a Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA**

Vi a Sai en la entrada con Syosuke y me sentí aliviada más que nunca, estar ahí sentada con todos me incómodo sobre todo por estar entre los novio, me habían dicho que me querían en el medio de los dos, definitivamente me sentí de violinista.

-Naruto en la puerta- le murmure a él. Apenas me escucho se paró y salió corriendo como rayo a donde estaba Sai. Hinata y yo fuimos detrás de él. Claro que yo iba a paso lento a Hinata no le importo pasar por medio mundo para ver a Syosuke. Pero hasta yo me sentí feliz de volver a verlo.

-Sai dámelo, dámelo, dámelo!- Naruto daba saltos de emoción para tener a Syosuke.

-No espera- le dije tranquilamente, cogí a Syosuke que formo una sonrisa y grito de emoción al verme pero cuando vio a Naruto formo un puchero. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes de que hiciera algún escándalo.

Le di el niño a Hinata que se puso alegre y se lo llevo a las afueras de la fiesta claro seguida de Naruto que la miraba como si le hubiera quitado un dulce.

-Así que le dijiste la verdad a Naruto- implico entre divertido y serio.

-Si… no se lo podía negar-

-Esto tendría que pasar no?- aseguro completamente serio.

-Si lo sé, y no me arrepiento de que Naruto o Hinata se sientan alegres con el niño-

-Tienes razón-

-Porque tardaste tanto?- ahora que me acuerdo había tardado en llegar con Syosuke.

-Ino vio al niño- soltó de golpe. Sentí como la sangre me hervía y todo mi cuerpo se tensaba no porque Ino lo haya visto sino porque me daba miedo que le hiciera daño al niño, si fuera así ella ya no estaría con vida para arrepentirse.

-No te preocupes, nunca dejaría que le hiciera algo al bebe- dijo logrando tranquilizarme. Para Sai soy como un libro abierto. O para todo el mundo?

-Sabes que le vas a romper el corazón a Hinata porque ya no podrá ver más al niño verdad?-

-Si lo sé, pero no se lo podía negra y menos a Naruto. De verdad lo necesito-

-Me tienes a mí-

-Y si no fuera por ti no se en dónde estaría o que haría con Syosuke-

Vi como sonreía y me acariciaba la mano.

-Siempre estaré para ti- me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego fue detrás de Naruto y Hinata.

Yo no me moví de mi lugar me quede estática pensando en lo que es mi vida ahora y lo que hubiera sido diferente si no fuera por el 'incidente' de Sasuke.

-Shhh- sentí una mano alrededor de mi cintura y otra que cubría mi boca, en ese momento no tenía conciencia con mis cinco sentidos hasta que el que me rapto hizo presencia n el acto.

-Sakura…- mi cuerpo no respondía solo intentaba enfocara a la figura que tenía en frente, hasta que sentí su olor masculino que inundo por completo mis fosas nasales.

-Sasuke-

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Holiwis :D pues la verdad no sabia con hacer el encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura y que mejor que con un "secuestro", muy pronto se acercara el enfrentamiento de ellos una lucha por amor y otra por venganza, espero que les haya gustado y háganme saber su opinión al respecto._

_Sayonara :3_


	7. Enfrentando la verdad

**Enfrentando la verdad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sasuke...-dijo Sakura tartamudeando cuando su mano había librado su boca-Suéltame...- su rostro dejo de ser sorprendido para cambiar a uno serio y frio.

-Quiero hablar contigo- Sasuke tenía ambas manos de Sakura sujetadas.

-Si? Que mal yo no- dijo irónicamente.

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo- suplico.

-Si no me sueltas empezare a grit...-

-No será necesario-dijo una tercera voz. Era idéntico a Sasuke, pero no era el, era Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Que haces aquí Itachi?- pregunto molesto el azabache.

-Suéltala Sasuke, necesito hablar con ella-

Sasuke se negaba a soltarla pero al ver el semblante de su hermano tan serio decidió hacerlo. No porque le obedeciera sino porque no quería hablar con SU esposa enfrente de su hermano.

-No eh terminado contigo…- le dijo suavemente Sasuke a Sakura.

-Aquí no hay que terminar nada, ni siquiera comenzó- Dijo fríamente.

Sasuke soltó del todo a Sakura y se fue por donde vino.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- Hablo Sakura mientras hacia el ademán de irse pero un brazo se lo impidió.

-A no? Y que hay de tu hijo- Sakura se tensó al escuchar a Syosuke por parte de Itachi.

-Que quieres- dijo secamente Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar los ojos del pelinegro.

-La verdad- respondió serio.

-...-

-Y no me mientas Sakura- amenazó.

-Que ganaría yo haciendo eso?-

-Seguir ocultándole la verdad a mi hermano- Sakura sintió que su corazón latía a mil. Nunca creyó que algún Uchiha.

-Co-como...lo sabes- su voz temblaba pero intento no demostrarlo, aunque ese intento fue en vano.

Itachi sonrió triunfador, intimidar a Sakura y amenazarla no era su plana desde el inicio el solo quería que ella misma le dijera la verdad.

-Naruto y Hinata están muy emocionados por el niño-dijo- y es muy mono, te felicito-

-No te atrevas- gruño cortante Sakura amenazando al Uchiha mayor, no iba a dejar que su hijo sufriera.

-Quien es el padre? Pregunto de repente.

-...-

-...-

-Ya lo sabes- respondió secamente. No pensaba mostrarse débil ante alguien y mucho menos por algún Uchiha.

-Quiero que lo digas tú-

-Me quieres humillar?- sonrió con cierto orgullo.

-No. Quiero que me digas la verdad de tu propia boca-

-Bien…-acepto.

Si Itachi quería la verdad se la daría, no tenía nada que temer y que caso tendría mentirle si el mismo lo había deducido.

-...-

-Si crees que el padre de MI hijo es Sasuke...estas en toda la razón- resalto la palabra Mi como de su propiedad, no iba a dejar que el o alguno otro Uchiha se le acercara. No porque los odiara ni mucho menos solo que no quería llegar a tal extremo de pelear con ellos.

-...-Itachi no creía que se lo iba a decir. Él pensaba que se lo iba a negar o decirle que el niño no era de ella o alguna otra cosa.

Sakura había cambiado, ya no era la niña linda y tierna, había madurado, pero no por ella sino por su hijo.

-Ahora ya sabes la verdad-

-...-

-Solo te voy a decir algo. Ni se te ocurra meterte con Syosuke, haz lo que se te venga en gana pero no hagas algo en lo que no te incumbe- Sakura estaba cabreada y su tono de voz lo podía demostrar, su cara era de total seriedad y sus ojos eran de solo ira.

-Él debe saberlo no crees?- pregunto Itachi.

-No, no lo creo-

-Por qué le haces esto Sakura?- pregunto tristemente.

-Me imagino que tú sabes la historia, verdad?-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Ahora, crees que yo me merecía lo que me hizo?- Sakura miraba a Itachi esperando una respuesta.

-…-

-No verdad-

-Aun así tú no sabes lo que sufrió por ti…-

Sentía que la sangre le hervía. De verdad creía que después de lo que hizo lo iba a premiar y solo porque el 'señor' sufrió por ella.

-Ja. No me hagas reír- trataba de controlarse y no gritarle lo maldito, imbécil, idiota que era por no ofender a su madre, que era la persona más dulce y tierna que había conocido después de Hinata.

-Tiene derecho…-

-Derecho a ni mierda Itachi- interrumpió- él no puede sufrir por nadie y si lo hace es por el mismo, él no sabe nada…-

-Fue muy duro para él. No sabes lo que tuvo que pasar para volver a ser l mismo -

-Y tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que tuve que pasar yo- sintió que su pecho se contraía y su garganta contenía un sollozo. De solo recordar le dolía demasiado.

-...-

-Tú no sabes lo que sentí...- No aguanto más y las lágrimas cayeron inundando su rostro y sintiendo un leve dolor en el corazón con recordar ese día.

Sakura sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y la cubrían, queriendo protegerla. Itachi la estaba abrazando y dándole consuelo. Ella solo correspondió el abrazo y dejar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

-Él debe saber la verdad- susurro-No quiero que sufras y el tampoco- dijo Itachi antes de soltar a Sakura y luego marcharse.

Ella rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y se mentalizo que nada había pasado. Tenía que afrontar la realidad.

Vio como Naruto estaba sentado junto a Hinata en el pasto, meciendo a Syosuke para que se durmiera.

A su mente llego la misma imagen solo que el que lo estaba meciendo no era Naruto, era Sasuke y el que estaba al lado de él era…ella. Cuantas veces no había imaginado una familia junto a Sasuke, el que alguna vez creyó que era el amor de su vida, pero no fue así. El 'felices para siempre' no existía en el cuento de Sakura y eso pensamiento le dolió en el corazón.

-Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto llamando la atención de la pelirosa.

-Naruto cállate que lo vas a despertar- regaño Sakura.

-Auch!- se quejó Naruto cuando recibió un golpe de Sakura.

-Naruto, Hinata de verdad los felicito y espero que sean felices- dijo en forma de despedida.

-Sakura-chan volveremos a verte?- hablo Naruto algo triste.

-No lo sé-

-Porque no te quedas un rato?-inquirió feliz Hinata.

-No creo que eso sea lo correcto- dudo un rato pero estaba al máximo de su límite. Itachi, ya sabía la verdad, el hermano de Sasuke. Tenía miedo de que se lo dijera a él, no porque le hiciera algo a ella sino por lo que sería capaz de hacer con Syosuke.

-Sakura- hablo seriamente Naruto- no puedes desaparecer así porque si- regaño con el ceño fruncido.

-No es 'así porque si' Naruto, tengo mis razones para no volver- su mirada era triste. No volver a verlos seria duro no solo para ella, sino para Naruto y Hinata también.

-Te extrañe mucho…-abrazo a Sakura de forma protectora. Naruto sentía que iba a llorar, ver a su hermanita había sido realmente motivador y tenerla como apoyo también.

-Yo también los extrañe- devolvió el abrazo y se apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Duraron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidieron separarse.

-No quiero que Hinata crea que se lo voy a quitar- dijo divertida.

-No me importa- Hinata estaba llorando de nuevo y se abalanzo a los brazos de Sakura, no sin antes dejar a Syosuke con Naruto.

-Creo que deberíamos entrar- les dijo a ambos mientras cargaba a su hijo en sus brazos, pero no pudo seguir porque alguien los interrumpió.

-Así que aquí estas- dijo una voz por detrás de ellos y Sakura la reconoció al instante.

-Naruto, llévatelo- ordeno mientras le daba Syosuke a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan… -Naruto miro a Sakura con algo de preocupación pero aún no se iba a marchar, no sabía que podía pasar y no quería que algo malo sucediera.

-Llévatelo…-insistió a Naruto con la mirada.

Sasuke agarro fuertemente el ante brazo de Sakura, tan fuerte que le hizo dar la vuelta para enfrentarlo. En sus ojos se podía ver la furia que contenía.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- ordeno frio. Como siempre. Pensó Sakura.

-No, no hay nada de qué hablar-

-Yo si lo creo-

Naruto intervino entre ellos para que no pasara a mayores y en ese momento pudo ver la carita del niño. Pero por falta de luz no podía ver mucho. Quedo prendado al verlo pero sintió un vacío inmenso en el pecho, le dolía y no sabía porque.

-Naruto, por favor llévatelo- suplico Sakura. Hinata y Naruto se fueron de ahí dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

Sakura todavía podía ver como Sasuke tenía la vista perdida y estaba en estado de shock. Pensaba en dejar a Sasuke ahí solo ya que ni se daba cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando y salir corriendo pero eso no sería lo correcto.

-E-es tuyo…-su voz sonaba quedada y Sakura se pudo dar cuenta.

-Si-

-…-

-Y por si lo quieres saber…-

-De quién es?- interrumpió a la pelirosa.

-…-

-De quien es- pregunto otra vez pero esta vez su voz estaba cargada de rabia y de odio.

-De Sai-

Sasuke sintió que algo en él se rompía no podía aguantar tal cosa. Y Sakura sabía que el punto más frágil para el seria su orgullo. Iba a cobrar cada lágrima que derramo por él y todo el sufrimiento por el que la hizo pasar. Así fuer a costa de su felicidad, iba a proteger lo más preciado para ella empezando por alejarlo de su padre.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Holiwis :D. De ahora en adelante empezara a venganza de Sakura y Sasuke se enterara de la triste verdad empezando por la perdida de su mujer y el descubrimiento de su hijo. Hará todo lo posible por recuperarlos y ella todo lo posible por alejarlo._

_Díganme__ que les pareció y que les gustaría que sucediera. Me gustan sus ideas así que háganmelas saber._

_Sayonara :3_


	8. Arrepentimiento

**Arrepentimiento**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE**

Sentí como mi mundo se desvaneció escuchar que Sakura tenía un hijo de Sai y no mío...me sentí muerto en vida.

Luego de la fiesta de Naruto y Hinata, y que ellos se fueran de luna de miel, nada fue feliz. Por lo menos para mí.

_Flash Back_

_-Sasuke-kun...-hablo tímidamente Sakura._

_-Hn?-_

_-Tú me amas?- pregunto nerviosa. _

_-A qué viene la pregunta?- tenía el ceño fruncido, algo confundido._

_-Solo dime...-_

_-Si-respondí secamente._

_-Te gustaría... tener hijos?- mis ojos se abrieron, nunca había preguntado eso o si, pero no era el caso. Si los quería tener pero no estaba 'preparado', no quería tenerlos tan pronto. Tan solo quería disfrutar. Luego pensaría en eso._

_Tan solo ignore su pregunta y me fui de la habitación, no la quería ver en esos momentos, no por miedo si no porque no quería que me preguntara lo mismo otra vez._

_Fin Flash Back_

Si en definitivamente los quería tener, quería tener una gran familia. Me recrimine a mí mismo, sentía un nudo en la garganta algo realmente molesto.

Después de ese recuerdo, el nudo en mi garganta se agrandó. Hacia 3 semanas antes de esa conversación le había sido infiel, con mi secretaria. Fue un momento inoportuno, estaba estresado y necesitaba desquitarme con alguien. No sería la primera vez que rechazara a Karin, ella sabía que yo estaba casado y aun así no dejo de insinuárseme. Jure que sería la primera y última vez que le seria infiel a ella. Pero me equivoque.

Después de ese encuentro con Karin, seguí haciéndolo. No solo con la pelirroja sino con otras mujeres que ni conocía. Desde ahí me aleje más de Sakura. Sentía que ella no me podía dar lo que yo quería. Una noche de sexo y nada más. Ella era mi esposa, a ella le hacia el amor, no tenía sexo, la besaba con ternura y cariño, no con salvajismo y brusquedad. Todo lo que hacía con mis amantes no lo hacía con ella, y lo que hacía con ella no lo hacía con mis amantes. A ellas solo las veía una vez y luego desaparecían. Sakura la veía todo el tiempo y eso me alegraba me sentía feliz. Simplemente no le podía dar el mismo trato que a las demás, a veces yo lo que quería era solo una noche y no más y eso ella no me lo podía dar.

-Ototo que haces aquí?- la voz de mi hermano me despertó de mis pensamientos.

-Dónde estoy?- pregunte perdido, ya ni siquiera sabía dónde me encontraba.

-Claramente fuera de la fiesta. Ya ha terminado hace más de...-consulto su reloj de mano- 2 horas, y sigues aquí-

-Tu qué haces aquí?-pregunte molesto.

-Te fui a buscar tu departamento y no estabas así que pensé que todavía estarías aquí?-

Asentí desinteresado.

-Quiero hablar contigo de un tema muy serio- su expresión dejo de ser una preocupada por una mucho más seria.

-De que?-

-por qué no vamos a tu departamento y hablamos ahí-

Sin más me dirigí a mi volvo negro que compre este año junto con Itachi, solo que el que manejaba no era yo sino el.

-De que querías que habláramos?- dije perdido.

-De Sakura- dijo serio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAKURA**

Después de decirle a Sasuke tremenda mentira me fui de ahí, el solo se quedó congelado en su lugar. No sé por qué me dolió mentirle, se supone que yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él, pero es imposible.

Antes de irme de la fiesta, no vi más a Sasuke solo vi a Itachi observándome y me sentí realmente intimidada. Salí con Sai y con Syosuke no sin antes que Hinata me amenazara con que si no me volvía a comunicar con ella mi conciencia estaría hecha mierda, literalmente y cargar con el sufrimiento de no hacerle un pequeño favor, así que le di el número de Sai. Con eso quedo contenta y dejo de molestarme, me deseo suerte y que pronto hablaríamos. Lo mismo fue con Tenten y Naruto. Solo que este último le dio su número en una servilleta.

-Sai…-murmure pero me escucho-…le di tu número a Hinata, espero no te moleste- No quería que se molestara por mi culpa y menos con Hinata.

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo.

-Otra cosa…-dije nerviosa. Tenía que decirle y saber su opinión.

-Qué es?-

-Le dije a Sasuke que Syosuke era hijo tuyo- intente no mostrarme vulnerable por la palabra 'Sasuke', no es que fuera tabú solo que no nos gustaba nombrarlo.

-Sakura…-dijo seriamente

-…-

-Le debes decir la verdad- su semblante era completamente serio no tenía ni una sola expresión.

-Qué?...- me sorprendió que me haya dicho eso.

Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y tomo mi mano como siempre lo hacía solo que esta vez lo hacía de manera diferente, como más protectora.

-Seamos sinceros Sakura, esto era inevitable y te comprendo que le hayas dicho eso a Sasuke y no te preocupes que no estoy molesto…- dijo antes de ver mi cara triste por pensar que estaba enojado conmigo.

-Yo no creo que…-

-No creas Sakura. Hazlo- me interrumpió secamente. Rápidamente se paró y se encamino a la puerta del departamento.

-A dónde vas?- pregunte preocupada no me parecía normal que el saliera a las once y media de la noche.

-No tardo- salió del departamento sin decirme algo mas y quede realmente confundida, que iba a hacer afuera a esta hora.

Syosuke empezó a llorar. Tenía hambre, sonreí y no sé porque solo fui y lo atendí, me senté en una mecedora y lo empecé a mecer tal vez con eso lo podría calmar, pero me equivoque. Tendría que amantarlo. Fui a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa rápidamente antes de que volviera llorar, me puse la ropa para dormir y me devolví a su habitación.

Lo cargue y volví a estar en la mecedora mientras lo amantaba. Veía como sus ojitos se cerraban a medida que terminaba de comer. Recordé a Sasuke y la ira invadió mi cuerpo.

'_le debes decir la verdad'. _Las palabras de Sai no se iban de mi cabeza. Enserio!? Decirle la verdad, al maldito que me mintió cuando le decía que me amaba, cuando se acostaba con otras y luego conmigo, ¿se merecía la verdad después de lo idiota que fue?.

Pero debía admitirlo, él debía saber la verdad, después de todo también es su hijo pero que se enterara de eso no iba a cambiar mi forma de pensar ni de sentir.

No quería que mi hijo sufriera por que su padre es un maldito insensible al que no le importo nada lo que le pasara a su –aun– esposa. Mantendría a Syosuke lo más lejos de la venganza en contra del Uchiha, él no era motivo para ser utilizado de esa manera. Eso era entre Sasuke y yo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Qué quieres hablar de ella?- le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en eso.

-Empezando, porque esa cara?- pregunto divertido.

-Ve al grano- gruño molesto.

-Me imagino que la viste verdad-su semblante volvió a ser el mismo desde que empezaron con el tema.

-Si-

-Te dijo algo?-

-Ve al grano que quieres- su dolor cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

-solo responde-

-Si me quieres decir que si tiene un hijo, si, si lo hizo- su sangre hervía tan solo recordar ese momento de verdad- y si también me dijo que era de Sai, si también lo hizo- continúo aún más enojado.

-De Sai?- pregunto confundido. Pensó que ella le diría la verdad, pero al parecer se equivocó.

-No me hagas recordar al bastardo- cerro lo ojos para intentar calmarse un poco y pensar tranquilamente hasta que llegaran a su destino.

Antes de que Sasuke e Itachi llegaran al departamento del menor Sai estaba en la puerta del azabache.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto agresivo el menor de los Uchiha.

-Tenemos algo pendiente-

-No tenemos nada pendiente- soltó con el mismo tono de voz.

-Es cierto, mejor dicho tenemos que hablar- dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Itachi y Sai se miraron y el pelinegro comprendió que era algo importante, más bien sobre Sakura y Syosuke.

-No hay nada de qué hablar-hablo tajante el azabache, se acercó a la puerta y saco las llaves para luego abrir la puerta. Se notaba realmente enojado pero antes de que siguiera Sai hablo.

-Y qué hay de tu hijo-

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_Holiwis :D, bueno pues la verdad, me atrase con este capitulo pero les quiero pedir una cosa._

_Quiero que me digan u opinen sobre que podría pasar en el otro capitulo, quiero saber sus ideas y tal vez poder inspirarme en sus opiniones, de veras se lo agradeciera mucho (No es que este corta de inspiración, es solo que me gusta saber sus ideas)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y criticas que me hacen continuar el fic._

_Sayonara :3_


	9. Creer

**Creer **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke no sabía de qué hablaba Sai. O si sabía pero…

-Mi hijo?- pregunto anonado y confundido.

-Sí Sasuke, tu hijo…- explico Sai.

Sasuke todavía no creía que lo que dijera Sai fuera verdad, y tampoco iba a permitir que él lo humillara.

-Deja de hablar estupideces y lárgate-espeto con odio fastidio.

Itachi no sabía si meterse, pero cuando vio a su hermano menor entrar al departamento le hizo una seña a Sai para que entrara y el mismo se dio cuenta de que Itachi ya sabía la vedad. Sakura.

-Ototo, creo que deberías escucharlo-hablo Itachi por primera vez en la noche. Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada por dejarlo entrar a su departamento.

-De qué lado estas?- su furia todavía se notaba.

-Claramente del tuyo, pero no pierdes nada con escucharlo-

-Tsk-frunció el ceño y dio vuelta dejando de mirarlos.

Los ignoro por completo y se sentó en el sofá cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en no matarlos ahí mismo.

-Ya viste a Sakura verdad?- pregunto Sai después de un momento de silencio, pero Sasuke no respondió.

-…-

-Déjame decirte que eres un hijo de puta- dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente. Sasuke apretó los puños dejando ver sus nudillos blancos por los cuales la sangre ya no articulaba.

-Si viniste a decirme eso ya te puedes largar-

-Ototo, necesito que escuches a Sai- dijo Itachi mientras miraba al menor con preocupación.

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la mirada de Sai. Su furia aun corría pero trato de calmarse.

-Yo solo vine a decirte la verdad no más- explico Sai tranquilo todavía con su sonrisa.

El celular de privado de Itachi interrumpió el silencio en el que se encontraban y para extrañeza de Itachi era un número desconocido. El solo tenía a sus contactos más importantes ahí y nadie sabía ese número solo 5 personas las cuales eran su familia y 2 amigos.

Salió del departamento para contestar dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

-_quiero que me recojas- _dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Con quien hablo?- pregunto cortésmente.

-_Sakura Haruno- _

-Como conseguiste mi num…-

_-no preguntes-_lo interrumpió Sakura.

-Donde?-

-_en tu oficina- _Para después colgar

No alcanzo a reclamar como: qué carajos hacía en su oficina o más bien como consiguió su número privado.

-Que genio…-murmuro para el mismo.

Entro de nuevo al departamento temiendo encontrarse a los dos moliéndose a golpes.

-Chicos, tengo que irme. Por favor ningún desastre.

-Tsk- musito Sasuke en forma de respuesta y Sai solo asintió.

Itachi salió en su auto en busca de Sakura como le había dicho –léase como ordenar– hacia su oficina.

-Porque estoy haciendo esto?- pregunto a sí mismo.

Llego a su oficina encontrándose a Sakura con un bulto en sus brazos y sin duda se emocionó mucho por ver a su sobrino.

-Hasta que llegaste- pronuncio con fastidio Sakura.

-Que actitud…- se quejó Itachi.

Sakura ignoro su comentario y siguió meciendo a Syosuke que estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Claro que una persona común y corriente estaría dormida a la una de la madrugada y eso.

Para ella la oficina era bastante grande su silla de cuero –en la que estaba sentada – muy cómoda, un computador portátil encima del gran escritorio de madera fina color café oscuro. Unos sofás de tres piezas en el centro de la oficina color negros del mismo material que la silla y en el centro una mesa de cristal encima de esto botellas de licor y copas elegantes. Detrás del escritorio una ventana gigante casi como la pared completa.

Y de hecho esa no era la oficina de Itachi.

-Sabes que esta no es mi oficina verdad?- pregunto pícaro el pelinegro acercándose a Sakura.

-Si ya lo sé, es de Sasuke-respondió con indiferencia.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más pensó que lo iba a insultar o hacer otra expresión diferente a la que hizo.

-Por cierto…-

-Si te refieres a como conseguí tu número: fue Naruto y para que me recoges: necesito ir a hablar con tu hermano-

El solo asintió como respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-Bien, llévame con Sasuke antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Sakura con seriedad.

Itachi rápidamente llevo a Sakura al departamento de Sasuke y esta se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo de hace 1 año pero mostro indiferencia.

-Bien llegamos…- aviso Itachi aun sin bajar del auto.

-Sí creo que lo note- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Tsk- bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta de atrás ayudando a bajar a Sakura del auto junto con el niño con sumo cuidado de que no se despertara. Cada paso que avanzaban Sakura se sentía insegura y quería devolverse por donde vino pero cuando lo intento vio a Itachi detrás de ella haciéndole señas de que suba al ascensor, sin dejarle escapatoria de ahí.

Sus nervios aumentaron al tiempo en el que caminaba por el pasillo deteniéndose en la puerta de la que alguna vez fue su casa. El recuerdo de Ino y Sasuke llego a su mente oprimiendo las ganas de llorar de coraje, por su mente todo paso muy rápido, su respiración se agito y su pecho subía y bajaba tal velocidad que Itachi noto. Quería irse de ahí al parecer se arrepentía.

-No te vas de aquí. Espérame- aviso Itachi para después entrar al departamento mirando que todo esté en orden, y al parecer no lo estaba. Sasuke estaba tumbado en el sofá casi gritando a Sai sobre las mentiras que le había dicho y Sai intentando convencerlo.

-Parecen matrimonio- ambos se callaron ante la repentina aparición de Itachi y se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho el mayor. Sai solo sonrió falsamente –como siempre– y Sasuke lo mando a la mierda.

-Sai necesito hablar contigo- dijo seriamente mientras que el pelinegro se acercaba a él pero antes de que lograran decir algo una figura aprecio en el lumbral de la puerta.

-Sai que haces aquí?- pregunto la persona del lumbral. Sasuke se enderezo al reconocer esa voz y sintió su pecho arder verla ahí con un bulto es su brazos. Sentía miedo, su discusión con Sai no había llegado a ningún lugar no le creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo y verla a ella sintió que sus dudas aumentaban y otras tenían respuesta, sobre todo las malas.

-Sa-sakura…- tartamudeo algo que le pareció extraño a los tres pero la pelirrosa no mostro algún indicio de extrañeza.

-Sai es mejor que no vayamos de aquí- dijo Itachi a Sai que solo asintió y se fue, no sin antes escuchar a Sakura decirle un hablaremos en casa.

-Sa-sakura…yo…-

-Voy al grano Sasuke- interrumpió al azabache cortante- yo vine aquí a decirte la verdad-

-Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando el bulto es sus brazos haciendo que la pelirrosa frunciera el ceño.

-'_eso_' es un bebe- respondió cortante y molesta. Sasuke sintió su corazón ir más rápido pero no dijo nada solo espero unos cuantos segundos.

-Si vienes con el mismo cuento que Sai, pierdes tú tiempo-dijo cortante

-eh?- no entendía de que estaba hablando.

-Mi hijo? Ja- rio sarcásticamente- crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento, si viniste a decirme que es tu hijo y el de Sai, ya lo sé, ya me lo dijiste-

-No vine a decirte eso. Y si es mi hijo, pero no todo es como tú lo dices- a Sasuke le dolieron sus palabras escuchar decir 'mi hijo' fue duro para su orgullo.

Sasuke sintió furia en ese instante pensar que ella tuviera un hijo con otro era decepcionante y humillante para él.

-Si lo vienes a presumir y a humillarme déjame decirte que no te funcionara- mintió- y porque sea de Sai no te hace menos zorra- espeto con brusquedad y resentimiento a tal grado que no midió sus palabras.

Sakura sintió ira en su interior. Se atrevía a llamarla zorra pero lo que él hizo fue de todo un caballero. Pensó.

-Mira Sasuke- intento sonar tranquila- no vine aquí a que me insultaras ni mucho menos, ya te dije a qué venia…-

-Pues si eso es lo que eres…-la interrumpió-…una zorra, no pasó un mes desde que te fuiste y ya estabas en la cama con otro-

Ella no le podía pegar por tantas ganas que tuviera, en medio estaba Syosuke y no lo iba a botar solo para defenderse.

-Mira, Uchiha- dijo su nombre con odio profundo algo que Sasuke pudo notar- si yo soy una zorra tú no eres mucho más que un cabron. Yo vine a hablar contigo pero al parecer me equivoque-

-Si te equivocaste, y es mejor que te vayas y alejes a ese bastardo de TU hijo de mi- espeto con odio.

-¡EL BASTARDO ERES TÚ QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES QUE ESTE ES TU HIJO!- grito colérica. Itachi y Sai entraron por el escándalo, también haciendo que el pequeño se despertara y empezara a llorar. Todos en la habitación se quedaron callados a excepción del bebe que seguía llorando a todo pulmón.

Sasuke estaba congelado, no creyó que lo que le dijera Sai fuera verdad y no fue mucho lo que escucho ya que todo el tiempo lo estuvo ignorando. Sus ojos miraron al pequeño bulto que tenía la pelirrosa en sus brazos dejando ver a una bebe de no más aproximadamente 5 meses y su cabello color azabache y de forma igual que el de él junto con su color de piel aunque estaba algo rojo por el llanto.

Era padre.

Sintió su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, sus manos temblaban igual que todo su cuerpo. Fijo su mirada a la de Itachi que al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación por su mirada de decepción dirigida a la de él.

-Yo…-intento hablar pero no sabía que decir ante esta situación.

-Solo cállate antes de que la cagues más Ototo- dijo Itachi en un susurro pero que claramente escucho por el sumiso silencio.

-Quiero el divorcio- dijo segura Sakura mirando a Sasuke que su mirada reflejaba confusión y tristeza.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Holiwis :D, bueno pues la verdad, me atrase con este capitulo pero les quiero pedir una cosa otra vez._

_La verdad me gustaron mucho las ideas que me dieron y por eso le quiero agradecer a todos:_

**Aiko-Uchiha05:** _  
_

**ellie: **_  
_

**Mika**_  
_

**Candice Saint-Just**

**kuro-neko-nelly**

**DULCECITO311**

**setsuna17**

**harunoakatsuki**

**mariana**

**dani24ela**

**LOL**

**Caro**

**Tsukinodark**

**Namiroku**

**Faby Hola**

**Andy**

**Msdupree22**

**Guest**

**melilove**

**Zoe-so**

**f-zelda**

_Quiero decirles que gracias por apoyarme continuamente y seguir leyendo mis historias, también quiero que siga como siempre. Déjenme sus opiniones, criticas, preguntas y/o ideas de lo que piensan sobre el fic._

_Sayonara :3_


	10. Desacuerdos

**Desacuerdos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE**

Había entendido bien? Divorcio. Sakura quería el divorcio…-

-Q-que?- intente no mostrar tanta sorpresa pero me fue prácticamente imposible, mi voz salió en un hilillo de voz.

-Quiero el divorcio- repitió segura de sí misma.

En un momento creí que vería la frágil mujer de siempre, delicada, tierna y algo insegura pero lo que tengo en frente mío es otra faceta de ella. Es totalmente fuerte, con carácter y sobre todo lo demás segura de sí misma.

-…-

-…-

La habitación se quedó en un silencio crucial, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaban los pequeños espasmos de él bebe que anteriormente se encontraba llorando por el escándalo y me acorde de algo.

Era padre de un bebe de Sakura.

Tenía un hijo.

Uno al cual odie por un momento y hasta fui capaz de llamarlo '_bastardo'_. Tan estúpido soy? Yo creo que sí, ahora si metí la pata entera, ni siquiera una, metí mi cuerpo entero en el hoyo.

-Ototo…-susurro Itachi pero ni la más mínima atención le puse. Mi vista estaba concentrada en el pequeño bulto que tenía Sakura.

-Puedo… cargarlo?- mi voz tenía miedo y la verdad lo sentía. No era muy agradable enterarme que era padre de un niño a las dos de la madrugada en medio de una discusión.

Sakura solo me miro con odio y aunque por más que quisiera no mirarla fue un intento en vano y si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría a cinco metros bajo tierra.

Sakura dudo mucho tiempo, y por un momento creí que no iba a dejármelo cargar o siquiera mirar. Su mirada se posó en Sai y el solo asintió con la cabeza en una seña de afirmación.

Lentamente me fue extendiendo a MI hijo en mis brazos, sentía miedo por dejarlo caer y la mirada fulminadora de Sakura no ayudaba mucho en la ocasión. Cuando estuvo en mis brazos fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido en mi vida entera. Mirar sus pequeñas manitas y sus ojitos cerrados, todo él era chiquito, su corto cabello y desordenado igual a mí fue extraordinario. Sus pequeños deditos buscaban algo que coger, se estiraban hacia arriba buscando algo pero al no encontrarlo frunció su ceño y su labio empezó a temblar, preparado para hacer todo un berrinche.

Sakura se pudo dar cuenta del gesto del bebe y –creo yo– por inercia o por evitar un llanto sin razón se acercó a él aun en mis brazos y tiernamente le ofreció una sincera sonrisa y quede totalmente hipnotizado, ver ese hermoso gesto en Sakura fue maravilloso. Lentamente le tendió su dedo al bebe y con sus pequeñas manos intento agarrarlo pero ella rápidamente se lo alejo y me miro. Su sonrisa se esfumo de inmediato y su rostro se veía totalmente serio.

-Siéntate- ordeno fríamente y yo lo hice sin pensármelo más de dos veces.

Lentamente cogió mi dedo índice y lo acerco a la mano –aun– extendida del bebe y así como hizo Sakura yo hice lo mismo. Sonreí. Apretó mi dedo con su fuerza –que no era mucha– sujetándose para no soltarlo.

-Nos pueden dejar solos, por favor- pidió a Sai y a Itachi mientras que ellos se retiraban de mi departamento, cuando ellos se fueron el silencio se hizo presente y yo solo miraba a ella con su pijama, se veía sensual en ella no usaba un vestido de algodón o solo el sujetador y las bragas, era un simple pantalón holgado rosa pastel con lunares blancos una camiseta sin mangas blanca y encima un suéter gris, y unas pantuflas del mismo color que el pantalón, se veía casual y normal muy sexy. Despeje esos pensamientos de mi mente, no quería lidiar con una ducha fría por mi mente creativa.

-En serio te viniste así?- pregunte. Las palabras se me salieron de la boca, no quería pensar así. Ella me miro confundida, no sabiendo a lo que me refería.

-Tu pijama- aclare rápidamente.

-Tu hermano me recogió- dijo con simpleza y sin importancia. Por lo menos empezamos bien.

-…-

-…-

-Quiero que me des el divorcio- dijo de nuevo y sentí que mi mundo se caía.

-No- dije con dureza. No le iba dar el divorcio no por ser egoísta sino porque ahora que se la verdad no la pienso dejar ir.

-eh?- se sentó en el sillón algo apartada de mi pero no tanto, lo suficiente como para estar viendo a…

-Como se llama?- refiriéndome al bebe.

-Syosuke- respondió a mi pregunta.

-Le queda bien- después de todo era verdad, era un nombre simple sin apodos o derivados.

-Mira te lo voy a decir, no quiero estar con rodeos-dijo- quiero el divorcio y es enserió Sasuke-

-No te lo voy a dar-

-Pero porque no?- grito un poco mostrando su desesperación por un momento, pero luego se volvió a sentar es su lugar.

-Tienes a mi hijo y no voy a dejar que lo alejes de mi- espete bruscamente. Después de todo esa era una razón pero no le quería contestar que porque había vuelto y la quería devuelta para mí.

-Ahhh-suspiro-mira…tu eres el padre de mi hijo, para mi desgracia- murmuro esto último par que no lo escuchara pero si logre oír- vine aquí para que lo conocieras y te enteraras de la verdad-

-Para tu desgracia?- murmure algo triste y con el ceño fruncido, eso sí hizo que me frustrara y mucho.

-Sí, para mi desgracia- aclaro con odio- te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera y no quiero llegar a otros extremos- explico.

-Pues yo quiero la custodia de mi hijo- hable firme. Era obvio que no me la iba a dar igual que yo no le iba a dar el divorcio.

-Ni siquiera sueñes que te voy a entregar a MI hijo- recalco la palabra mí con más fuerza.

-Y yo no te voy a dar el divorcio-

Se levantó bastante molesta y me miro con asco y confusión inclinándose un poco para mirar a Syosuke.

-Mira Uchiha- gruño- primero que todo, no me amenaces con mi hijo porque te juro que te mato, esto es entre tú y yo él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-

-Si tiene que ver- dije en el mismo tono que el de ella- e nuestro hijo, y siempre seremos sus padres-

-Y eso es lo único que tenemos en común los dos- eso me dolió en el orgullo.

-Seguimos casados- aclare rápidamente.

-No es suficiente prueba lo que hiciste como para que me des el puto divorcio! Me fuiste infiel!- grito colérica pero controlando su estado para no llamar la atención.

Las imágenes de mí con todas las mujeres que me acosté a espaldas de Sakura vinieron a mi mente tenía razón después de todo.

-Y tú me negaste la verdad de conocer a mi hijo- dije furioso desde mi lugar.

-De verdad tú quieres llevar esto a o legal?- pregunto más tranquila- Vas a poner a tu hijo en medio de los dos, solo porque el imbécil de su padre no es capaz de darme el divorcio?- sé que soy un imbécil, pero su actitud fría y odiosa hacia mí me hace sentir la peor mierda del mundo y mi frio corazón se va partiendo en mil pedazos.

-No lo estoy poniendo en medio de los d…-

-Lo estás haciendo- me interrumpió- me estas amenazando con quitarme a mi hijo solo porque aquí el señorito orgulloso e hipócrita no me quiere dar el divorcio-

-Yo no quiero perder a Syosuke…-murmure bajo pero sé que ella me escucho.

-Y no lo vas a perder-por un momento creí que su voz sonaba consoladora- Yo solo no quiero nada que ver contigo y si estoy haciendo esto ahora es porque antes no pude-

-Porque lo quieres?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Porque no soporto tener que verte o siquiera saber algo de ti- sus palabras esta vez sí me hirieron. Sentí una puñalada en la espalda, enterrándose una y otra vez en mí.

_'no soporto tener que verte o siquiera saber algo de ti'_. Esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, de verdad tanto asco le produzco como para no volver a saber de mí?

-yo…-no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras.

-Que te cuesta firmar un papel diciendo que ya no somos nada?- alzo sus manos en forma de reproche para luego estirarlos para que le entregue a Syosuke.

_"mi vida"._ Respondí mentalmente para mí.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien- hable después de un largo silencio.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo indiferente- solo quiero que me des lo que te estoy pidiendo-

-No lo hare- nunca lo hare. Pensé.

-Deja de actuar como un niñito arrogante Sasuke, se maduró y concuerda con tu edad. Me vale mierda lo que pase en tu vida o lo que hagas con ella solo no le cagues la vida a mi hijo con alguna de tus estupideces-sus ojos mostraban total desprecio hacia mí y eso me hacía sentir mal –más de lo que ya estaba–.

-Estupideces?-

-Simplemente no metas zorras, amantes, novias lo que sea que involucren a mi hijo en eso- explico indiferente.

-Yo no involucraría a nadie ni nada que lo afecte a él o a ti-murmure bajito.

-A mí? Ja. Yo contigo en mi vida vuelvo a meterme contigo, solo quiero que hagas el papel de un padre responsable, el resto que hagas o dejes de hacer a mí ni me viene ni me va-

-Él se merece una familia!- me sentía nervioso, no la quería dejar ir, pero tenía razón, yo le fui infiel y eso es suficiente motivo como para el divorcio.

-Y la tiene. Me tiene a mí, a Sai- fruncí el ceño cuando lo nombro-…y ahora te tiene a ti-

-Pero no la tiene unida- me levante del sillón encarándola no agresivamente sino más bien desesperado.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir Sasuke, una cosa eres TÚ y Syosuke y otra muy diferente es TÚ y YO, lo que nos pase entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con Syosuke, y si nos divorciamos no tiene nada que ver con el-

-Solo dame una oportunidad…-rogué no veía más salidas y si era necesario hacer mi orgullo a un lado para recuperar a la persona que amaba y me dio un hijo, lo haría.

**_Continuara…  
_**

* * *

_Holiwis :D, bueno gracias por sus ideas la verdad me ayudaron con este capitulo y el próximo. Sigan dejándome sus opiniones, criticas e ideas sobre lo que podría pasar o pasa en esta historia. de verdad Sasuke se merece una oportunidad?._

_Sayonara :3_


End file.
